Si estoy loca
by FannyTonksie
Summary: Songfic regalo para Isa Luna un SeverusxBellatrix o al menos eso intente que fuese.


Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un song-fic dedicado especialmente a Isa Luna en el día de su cumpleaños jaja Felicidades y que sigas haciendo locuras y pues nada que tampoco espero recibir reviews ni nada de eso ya que es un regalo pero si alguien quiere dejar alguno sera bienvenido.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción de Malú 

**Si estoy loca.**

_Se que estas buscándome en otra piel,  
Y que olvidaste el valor de ser fiel,  
Que al fin cruzaste el mar, aquel que nos quiso dar,   
Sin darnos jamás la oportunidad.  
_

Bella, Bella, Bella. Aquel nombre era capaz de taladrarle cuerpo, mente y alma sin causarle herida alguna y a la vez matarle de la forma más dolorosa posible. Porque sí, era cierto. Severus Snape una vez amó a alguien más que a nada en la vida y la seguía amando. Y es que olvidar a un Black, y sobretodo si ese Black se llama Bellatrix, es casi tarea imposible.

Verla aunque solo fuera como en ese momento en un retrato sonriéndole con aire de suficiencia y mirándole con ojos lujuriosos despertaba en Snape una sensacion mucho peor que los celos. Pues sabía que Bellatrix estaba con otro y que jamás volveria a ser suya.

_Se que es tarde que la vida es un tren,  
Que por estúpida he vuelto a perder,  
Que aquí en mi soledad, me enfrentare a la verdad,  
La que odio mas y me gusta saber. _

Aún sabiendo eso, aún con miedo a ser rechazado, Severus la necesitaba aunque solo fuese una vez más aunque solo fuese una última vez. Por eso la esperaba, porque sabía que aunque Bella lo evitase, aunque no le hablase, aunque lo tratara delante de todos como lo que era un sucio traidor, era algo más que deseo lo que despertaba en la mayor de las blacks.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un ruido chirriante y Snape levantó la vista. No era Bella el destino volvía a reirse de él una vez más. Harry Potter se quedó en la puerta del despacho de su profesor esperando instrucciones.

-Hoy puedes irte Potter, te levanto el castigo.-Harry se sorprendió de las palabras de su profesory aunque miedo a que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho tenía que preguntar.

-Profesor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente Harry.-ahora el moreno estaba absolutamente convencido de que Snape había perdido totalmente el juicio pero no iba a quedarse a ver el espectáculo.

_Dime, dime, dime si estoy loca,   
Si no te di lo que hoy te da otra,  
Si te hice daño solo ha sido culpa mía,  
Te quiero y me muero dime, si estoy loca,  
Si es mi castigo verme aquí sola,  
Entre la inmensidad de las olas,  
Te siento tan lejos el frío es eterno bajo mi piel,  
Tan amargo y cruel._

Bella seguía parada delante del inmenso Hogwarts. Una única luz iluminaba el colegio en aquella fría noche, cerca de las frías mazmorras, ella sabía que era Snape.

-Lo siento Severus no puedo.

Bella se cubrió con su capa negra para confundirse con la noche mientras se alejaba del que una vez fue se hogar.

_Te imagino enamorado y feliz,  
Pero el amor hoy se rie de ti  
Por una sola flor, abandonaste un jardin  
Repleto de amapolas para ti...  
_

Snape seguía con la vista clavada en algún lugar muy lejos de allí. Recordaba las noches de pasión junto a Bellatrix, las que posiblemente ahora estaría dedicando a otro, en ese mismo instante, mientras el como un idiota la esparaba. Se imaginaba a Bellatrix entrando por la puerta besándolo con desesperación para luego decirle que se marchaba. Sus pensamientos eran como un baño de agua caliente que poco a poco se convertía en hielo tan frío que incluso hería. Eso era Bella para él, un amor tan posible e imposible a la vez que al mismo tiempo que le curaba lo mataba.

_Dime, dime, dime si estoy loca,  
Si no te di lo que hoy te da otra,  
Si te hice daño solo ha sido culpa mía,  
Te quiero y me muero dime, si estoy loca,  
Si es mi castigo verme aquí sola,  
Entre la inmensidad de las olas,  
Y yo, te siento tan lejos, el frío es eterno bajo mi piel,  
Tan amargo y cruel.  
_

"Estoy loco, estoy, loco, no sé si loco por Bella, no sé si loco de celos, no sé si loco de ingresar inminentemente en San Mungo, pero estoy loco"

Snape se había pasado toda la noche despierto entre sus pensamientos, su mente ahora era un batido de emociones. Era muy tarde ya, más bien era temprano, tendría tiempo de dormir un poco y luego volver a ser el mismo Snape de siempre odiado por todos querido por nadie. Se levantó con desgana y se asomó a la ventana, definitivamente estaba loco. Allí estaba Bella como un fantasma un bello y único fantasma que sale a la luz del día. Ella también había pasado toda la noche allí fuera marchándose y regresando, pero ahora se marchaba para no volver.

-No, no, no, Bella espera.-dijo Snape para sí mismo pues ni siquiera gritó para que ella le oyese y después salió corriendo hacía los terrenos.

_Y yo, te siento tan lejos, dime si estoy loca,  
Si es mi castigo verme aquí sola,  
Entre la inmensidad de las olas,  
Y yo, te siento tan lejos, el frío es eterno bajo mi piel,  
Tan amargo y cruel.  
_

Snape llegó casi sin aliento a los terrenos pero Bella le llevaba mucha ventaja. El aire frío de la mañana le impedía tomar suficiente aire para gritarle. Ya casi no distinguía su pelo negro de los arboles, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta para intentar volver al castillo.

-¿Severus?-Bella corrió hasta llegar al profesor, tomó su cara entre sus manos pero antes de besarlo se detuvo.-lo siento, no puedo.

-Bella mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas que quieres a Lestrange.

-Debo estar loca…-Bella le miró a los ojos.-Yo…no puedo mirarte a los ojos y mentirte te amo te amo te amo.-dijo besándolo.

-Ambos estamos locos.

_Si estoy loca...  
_


End file.
